Feliz cumpleaños, Otoya
by SakikoBondevik
Summary: "¿Qué tienen preparado para el cumpleaños de Otoyan?" "¿¡Quéeeee?" "¿no me digan que no recordaron el cumpleaños de uno de vuestros propios amigos?" "Pues la verdad es que no..."Cómo podía ser posible que los mejores amigos de Otoya no recordasen su cumpleaños, a cambio le prepararán una fiesta sorpresa / Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Bien bien bien ^^

Nueva historia para esta magnifica serie que ya van por el segundo capitulo!

Los sempais son tan guapos *-*

Eso si, a camus no me lo esperaba tan loco XDDD

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Broccoli, por desgracia

La cancion es Rainbow Dream~

Disfruten!~

* * *

-Pero Kotobuki-sempai-reclamó un rubio con sombrero-Hemos cantado la canción ya tres veces, creo que ya es suficiente. Además, Otoya aún no llegó-se volvió a quejar cruzándose de brazos.

-Syo, parece que sigues sin saber cómo respetar a tus sempais-le regañó Ai, él era el profesor que tenía asignado Kurusu para el resto del Curso Maestro junto con su compañero Natsuki-A ver si voy a tener que reorganizar el horario dejándoos menos tiempo libre a ti y a Natsuki –Caminó hacia su alumno, y se inclinó ligeramente hasta llegar a la altura del otro.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-Negó rotundamente con ambas manos. No quería volver a pasar por eso, la última vez apenas les dio un par de minutos para hacer lo que quisiesen por su cuenta. Mikaze sonrió ligeramente de lado y regresó junto con Reiji sin decir nada más respecto el tema.

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Ochibi -comentó un tranquilo rubio saxofonista apoyado en la pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Si no está Otoya aquí, no podemos hacer mucho.

-Si nos falta una persona, ¿Cómo narices esperas que salga bien?-decir que Tokiya estaba de los nervios en ese momento era decir poco, estaba muy pero que muy preocupado por su mejor amigo.

-Dejen de quejarse de una maldita vez- se mosqueó Ranmaru con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de fastidio. Luego los abrió y los posó sobre los causantes de su enojo. Porque ni le gustaba que le sacasen de quicio ni se lo permitiría.

-Creo que deberíamos de relajarnos todos un poco- intentó calmar la situación Cecil.

-No tiene sentido que os enfadéis ahora- habló por primera vez Camus en el tiempo en el que habían estado dentro de la sala de ensayos de la agencia.

-Camus tiene razón-apoyó Masato-hemos estado cantando todo este tiempo dejando las partes de Otoya en blanco, sin que nadie las cantase; y creo que deberíamos continuar de la misma forma-finalizó tranquilamente.

-Pues entonces sigamos cantando-dijo Natsuki, el único que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro en esos instantes junto con Reiji.

-Mientras que se dejen de decir estupideces-soltó con la misma mala leche que antes Ranmaru.

-No creo que digamos tantas como las que tú dices cada vez que abres la boca-le provocó Ren.

-¡Tsk! ¿Acaso buscas pelea?-el provocado se acercó con intenciones de guerra hacia el rubio hasta quedar ambos a un escaso metro de distancia. Haciendo que Kotobuki tuviese que intervenir colocándose entre medio de ambos.

-Chicos, chicos, Natsuki tiene razón. Deberíamos empezar y dejar esto de lado-Reiji consiguió separar finalmente a ese par de dos, y regresó junto al ordenador-¿Verdad, Ichi?~

-¿Eh?-el susodicho se sorprendió, y no porque su sempai le hubiese llamado de la forma que a él tanto le molestaba; sino que le había pillado totalmente desprevenido sacándole de sus pensamientos de preocupación hacia acerca de cierto pelirrojo que compartía cuarto con él-Ah sí, claro-dijo todavía despistado.

Porque desde hacía varios meses que Tokiya había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo. Por cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de observar esos ojos con un toque de decisión y esperanzas, esos cabellos que le daban un cierto olor a vainilla, esa dulce voz que escuchaba cada vez que le oía cantar alguna melodía que se le ocurría mientras leía algún libro o revista y, debía admitir también, que le encantaba ese cuerpo al descubierto que veía cada vez que salía el pelirrojo de la ducha con una simple toalla tapando lo necesario, y otra sobre su cuello para no dejar caer las gotas de sus mechones mojados.

Reiji algo preocupado de que su alumno no le rechistara por haberle nombrado de esa forma que ponía tan nervioso al chico, movió el ratón de su portátil hasta hacer clic sobre el icono del "play". Haciendo así que los seis alumnos allí presentes comenzaran a cantar y dejando, igual que antes, algunas frases de la canción sin ninguna voz; debido a la ausencia de Ittoki.

(O) Ima hajimaru yo

(T) Tsugi no SUTEEJI

(M) Tomo ni yukou

(R) Aa... kanjiru yo

(N) Saa... 3, 2, 1!

(All) PRISM SEVEN

(S) Yes! Kira Kira

(All) SUPER SEVEN

(All) Uh...! SENKYU!

(All) FEVER SEVEN

(C) Omatase shimashita

(All) Kibun Joujou sa! Ise no Love you!

(R) Cool! na hodo

(All) Shake, Shaking Soul

(M) SUTAATO suru New song, New road

(S) Tsuuka gokigen na! sora mi nai?

(All) Kimi mo issho ni tobooze!

(O) Ima wo se ippai

(All) Dance, Dancing Soul

(C) Negau kimochi daiji sa

(N) Moshimo hitori ga kowakute mo

(All) Bokutachi ga iru kara

(R) Ippo fumidasu koto

(N) Yuuki wo ageru

(O) Daijoubu da yo

(T) Kono te wo gyutto

(S) Hanasun ja nee zo

(MC) Hoshi ga hajike tonde

(All) Suna garu yo

Egao de doa gira kou

(All) Minna de Jump!

(NTSC) Gan x2

(OMR) Susu mou

(NTSC) Jinsei wa

(OMR) Nanka sa

(NTSC) Ikkai

(All) Shika nai kara

(OMR) HAPPI ni unmei te

(C) Sotto fuite ageru

(R) Sotto dakishimeru yo

(N) Mai tatte iiyo... bokutachi ga imasu

(M) Omae wa sono yasashisa wo

(S) Tamani wa ho me yooze

(O) Jibun no koto

(T) Taisetsu ni shite

(All)...Suki da yo

(All) Minna de GO!

(NTSC) Kira x2

(OMR) Kono yume

(NTSC) Ryoute ippai

(OMR) Todoketai

(NTSC) Sekaijuu

(All) Hibiite

(OMR) [DAISUKI] tte kotoba wa

Uta ni shichaimashou

Hontou

(All) Saikou sa!

(NTSC) Ano hi no

(OMR) Chikatta

(NTSC) Kono kizuna

(OMR) Eien ni

(NTSC) Seikai

(All) Wasurenai sa

(OMR) Namida nanka

NTSC) Asa no hikari ni

(OMR) Kagechaimashou

(All) Tsuyoku kagayake! SEVEN DREAM

(All) PRISM SEVEN

SUPER SEVEN

Uh...! SENKYU!

FEVER SEVEN

Kibun joujou sa! SINGING FOREVER!

Love is forever

La canción terminó, y la sonrisa de Reiji se ensanchó más todavía-A estado genial-les felicitó mientras se agachaba ligeramente para parar la canción y en varios segundos después regresar a su posición original.

Mikaze y Kurosaki murmuraron a la vez un "no ha estado mal", mientras que Camus solamente asintió en afirmación a lo que habían dicho segundos antes sus dos compañeros de grupo.

-Por cierto-recordó Reiji en ese momento según apagaba el portátil y finalmente lo guardaba en su mochila-¿Qué tienen preparado para el cumpleaños de Otoyan?-preguntó con diversión y una pizca, por no decir mucha, de curiosidad para saber que le habían preparado a su alumno tan querido.

La reacción de los integrantes de STARISH hizo que la mayoría de los seis gritara un "¿¡Queeeee!?" bastante fuerte por su parte. Aunque cada uno lo estaba asimilando de diferentes maneras en esos mismos instantes.

Kotobuki no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada tras ver sus caras y reacciones-¿no me digan que no recordaron el cumpleaños de uno de vuestros propios amigos?

-Pues la verdad es que no-dijeron al unísono Syo, Natsuki, Ren y Tokiya.

-No era una fecha especialmente importante que recordar-confesó como si nada Masato.

-Yo ni siquiera lo sabía-se encogió de hombros Cecil.

-Y antes que nada-interrumpió Camus-Reiji-y miró al nombrado haciendo que éste se sobresaltara ligeramente-tu tampoco te acordaste del cumpleaños de Otoya-hizo una ligera pausa antes de continuar-lo que pasó fue que te lo dijo Ai ésta mañana antes de venir a los ensayos-lo miró fijamente y Reiji rio nerviosamente ya que había sido descubierta su cuartada.

-Sin duda eres un aprovechado-concluyó el peligris de ojos bicolores con una sonrisa algo secarrona en su cara. La panda de seis amigos se rio por la destapada cuartada de uno de sus sempais, haciendo así que Kotobuki inflase las mejillas con fastidio yéndose a un rincón a hacer circulitos en el suelo en el otro extremo más alejado de la sala apartándose completamente de los demás.

-Todos me tienen manía, nadie me quiere-repitió varias veces Reiji, mientras que era observado por los demás con una gota resbalándose por sus frentes.

-Por cierto Ai-ignoró completamente Ranmaru a su amigo de pelos castaños. Mientras que el nombrado le miró-¿cómo es que sabías la fecha de cumpleaños de Ittoki?-preguntó con curiosidad aunque sin hacerla notar.

El peliazul se encogió de hombros-El primer día en el que nos llamó Shining estuve ojeando los datos de cada uno que él mismo me había pasado.

-Ah…-sin duda ya se imaginaba algo así por parte de Mikaze, él menor siempre fue muy organizado.

-Deberíamos hacer una fiesta-cambió totalmente de tema Syo. Debía admitir que se sentía bastante incómodo justo por dos cosas: 1º Sin duda Kotobuki-sempai cada día estaba más raro, y 2º saber que su sempai supiera todo sobre él y sus compañeros de grupo le incomodaba bastante.

-Sí~- sonrió risueño Cecil- y habrá pastel-finalizó feliz. Aunque las caras de los demás excepto de la de Natsuki (que estaba totalmente alegre), mostraban el mismísimo terror-Esto… ¿dije algo malo?-preguntó inocente el ojiverde tras ver la mayoría de los rostros de sus amigos.

-Yo haré el pastel-vociferó ilusionado Natsuki. En ese momento, muchos sintieron que sus vidas no dudarían mucho más.

Kurusu se le acercó cuidadosamente a Cecil - Solo te diré que acabas de aguarnos la fiesta-le susurró el rubio para que no se enterase su compañero de cuarto, mientras que el príncipe de Agnapolis puso una cara interrogante sin acabar de entender lo que había dicho su amigo. Se le notaba a leguas que él nunca había tenido la mala suerte de tener que probar uno de los platos del de gafas.

-Em…Natsuki…-Ichinose pensó rápido- creo que lo mejor sería que encargásemos una tarta-intentó hacerle cambiar de idea al violinista.

-Pero no hay nada mejor que una tarta casera-al parecer el rubio no tenía intenciones de rendirse tan fácilmente.

-¿Aunque no crees que sería mejor darle una tarta con una gran decoración y un sabor exquisito que solo saben darle las pastelerías?-apoyó Ren a Tokiya- Además, yo conozco una muy buena.

-Uh, supongo que tienes razón-se rindió finalmente Shinomiya. Ren como una bala sacó su teléfono y encargó una tarta para que luego Natsuki no tuviera intención de cambiar de idea.

-Aunque si quieres, podrías prepararle algún dulce como regalo-Oh Ren, acababas de condenar al pobre Otoya al mismísimo infierno.

-¡Sí!~-se alegró de la emoción el de gafas.

-Y ahora que tenemos lo de la tarta organizado, ¿no creen que deberíamos de pensar dónde celebrar la fiesta?-preguntó sabiamente Hijirikawa. Ya que sin sitio en el que poder celebrarlo, no habría ninguna fiesta.

De pronto se escucharon unas risas justo encima de ellos, interrumpiendo así cualquiera sugerencia que tuviera cualquiera de los allí presentes. Y sobresaltando a la gran mayoría.

-No me digas que…-sin acabar la frase, Syo miró hacia arriba seguido por todos los demás descubriendo de esa forma al presidente de la agencia sobre la lujosa lámpara que estaba en esos momentos sobre sus cabezas.

-¡D-director! Quiero decir ¡presidente!-Ichinose seguía confundiéndose igual, y eso que llevaban ya un par de semanas viviendo allí.

Saotome vestía como si fuese el hombre de la jungla, con un mísero taparrabos.; haciendo que más de uno se horrorizara. Acto seguido bajo de la lámpara desde una liana, y por inercia, algunos se echaron hacia atrás.

-Así que mis ídolos favoritos necesitan un lugar para hacer la party~- , más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación por parte del exdirector.

-¿Pero qué narices hace usted así vestido?-fue lo único que logró articular Kurusu. Shining se le acercó haciendo que éste se sobresaltara ligeramente, aunque el presidente sólo le cogió el sombrero y empezó a darle vueltas sobre su dedo índice como si se tratase de un balón de baloncesto.

-Y lo más importante, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí arriba?-cuestionó Ranmaru, señalando la lámpara, que era lo que la mayoría se preguntaba internamente en esos momentos.

Saotome, hizo caso omiso a los dos que le habían cuestionado anteriormente y, le devolvió el sombrero al primero, de un lanzamiento con gran puntería, haciendo que el rubio lo cogiese estrepitosamente.

-¿Qué les parece si les dejo ésta sala de ensayos para su party, OK~?-propuso tan animado, sin aceptar un no por respuesta el presidente de la agencia.

-Eso estaría genial-se alegró Cecil dando varias palmadas provocadas por su gran emoción al respecto.

-¿Pero no necesitará usar la sala nadie más?-preguntó Masato sin estar convencido del todo. Ren se le acercó con su característica sonrisa, que ponía cada vez que iba a molestar a su gran amigo de la infancia, y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del peliazul.

-Oh vamos, no seas un aburrido, y piensa para ti mismo por una vez-le dijo divertido sin retirar la sonrisa el rubio.

-Cállate Ren-fue lo que recibió como respuesta por parte del pianista.

-Tranquilos chicos, está todo controlado-siguió hablando con su propuesta el presidente-Y no acepto un no por respuesta-Luego, se sujetó de nuevo a la misma liana por la que había bajado un par de minutos antes y se despidió de los demás saliendo columpiado por la ventana- Que se lo pasen bien chicos, good bye~.

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron en silencio varios segundos intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido en los últimos cinco minutos.

-Esto…-comenzó diciendo Camus.

-…fue…-siguió Masato con la misma cara sin entender que la del primero.

-…extraño-concluyó Ai sin saber exactamente qué decir en esos instantes respecto a lo sucedido.

-Yo diría más bien perturbador-comentó Syo-pero sí, también fue muy pero que muy extraño.

-Creo que será mejor que continuemos con los preparativos-intentó cambiar de tema Tokiya, debía admitir que todo aquello le incomodaba bastante.

A todos les pareció bien la propuesta de Ichinose, por lo que el grupo se reunió junto a una mesa para continuar con los preparativos.

-Oigan-cayó de pronto Cecil- ¿Y Reiji-sempai?

-Sigue en su rincón-señaló sin siquiera mirar Ranmaru.

-¡Ha ha! Al parecer se quedó dormido-rio Shinomiya.

-Es un caso perdido-Camus se llevó una mano a la frente tras ver al castaño dormido, recostado sobre la pared.

Dejando ese tema de lado, todos volvieron al largo trabajo que aún les quedaba por organizar. Tenían bastante prisa ya que tenía que estar todo montado para esa misma tarde, empezando a salir propuestas más desbaratadas cada vez que alguien abría la boca.

-Yo traeré los globos.

-Yo aré la pancarta.

-Me pido la decoración~

-Pues… yo me encargaré de los vasos, platos y cubiertos.

-Yo traeré las bebidas.

-Ni se te ocurra traer nada de alcohol Ren, que se nos lía una buena.

-Hombre, no seas tan mal pensado, nunca haría algo así.

-Eso sin duda fue sarcasmo.

-No, no lo fue~

-Sí, sí lo fue.

-Chicos, haced el favor de calmaos por un momento aunque sea.

-¡Ah! Yo haré galletas.

-¡No! ¡Lo que sea menos eso! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Y así siguieron todos esos comentarios disparatados por un buen rato más.

/*-*-*-*-*-*/*-*-*-*-*-*/

Un pelirrojo corría a toda velocidad en dirección a sus clases, mientas devoraba su desayuno. Al parecer Otoya se había quedado profundamente dormido en su cama por un par de horas más, haciéndosele ya la 1 del mediodía. Y eso que sus dos compañeros de cuarto (Reiji y Tokiya) le habían estado llamando un buen rato, llegando con retraso incluso ellos dos.

Y lo más importante del todo, por las prisas, ni siquiera se acordaba de que hoy era su cumpleaños.

-Ah…por qué me habré quedado tanto tiempo durmiendo-se lamentó. Le dio el último bocado a su galleta y giró en el último pasillo tras colocarse justo en frente de la puerta donde se encontraban todos sus amigos.- ¡Chicos! Ya lle… ¿gué?-

Nunca se imaginó lo que vio tras abrir la puerta: porque tener a tu profesor durmiendo en una esquina, y a todos tus amigos juntados en el otro extremo de la sala hablando de al saber qué cosa, no se lo encontraba uno todos los días.

Ittoki se acercó algo temerosa-¿Q-qué están haciendo?-todos se sobresaltaron ya que no se habían dado cuenta en ningún momento de que el pelirrojo había llegado.

-¡Nada!-gritó Syo mientras se escondía la lista de todo lo necesario justo detrás de su espalda.

-¿Seguro? Se les nota algo raro-dijo algo inseguro.

-Será tu imaginación, o a lo mejor no descansaste bien- Cecil intentó esquivar el tema.

-No creo que fuese eso-aseguró Tokiya, porque sin duda Otoya había sido el que más había dormido de todos ellos, por lo menos ese día.

-Ah, bueno, pues entonces…-el guitarrista pensó durante varios segundos-¿seguimos con el ensayo?-todos se pusieron algo nerviosos, si ensayaban en ese instante, no tendrían tiempo para preparar nada. Debían encontrar una excusa pronto y quedar en otro lado sin que el cumpleañero se enterase.

-Será mejor que no…-Masato intentó buscar alguna mentira que contar, aunque sin resultado.

-¿Por qué?-al parecer Ittoki estaba muy curioso esa mañana.

-Syo y yo tenemos que ir a cocinar-mintió rápidamente el de gafas mientras se llevaba a su compañero a rastras saliendo de la sala y despidiéndose de los demás.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡Nooooo!-los gritos horrorizados del más bajo se escucharon por todo el pasillo por un periodo de tiempo bastante largo, dejando a los demás deseándole buena suerte al pobre Kurusu… porque la necesitaba.

-Esto…-Aijima movió los brazos hacia varios lados bruscamente-yo les acompañaré a Syo y Natsuki-y salió pitando en busca de los otros dos.

-Yo me voy para tocar música a las damas-se excusó el saxofonista.

-Yo iré a vigilarle- Masato y Jinguji salieron de allí en búsqueda de los otros que se habían largado hace apenas un rato.

-Tengo que ir a terminar la letra-Tokiya se fue de allí en silencio sin decir nada más, también para encontrarse con los otros cuatro.

-Pues vaya…-fue lo único que consiguió decir el pelirrojo. Después se dirigió hacia sus sempais-Entonces que hacemos mientr- - pero fue cortado por Camus.

-Tenemos que ir a una reunión de grupo-se inventó el tutor de Cecil.

-Ai, haz el favor de despertar al dormilón-pidió Ranmaru a su compañero de grupo mientras él y Camus se dirigían a la puerta y le esperaban ahí.

-Vale-El pelicalipso se acercó a Reiji y le movió ligeramente del hombro sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte del castaño -Reiji…Reiji-el joven alzó un poco la voz mientras le movía un poco más fuerte. Finalmente el gandul se despertó, frotándose los ojos para despejarse un poco, y posar por último su mirada sobre el que le había hecho volver a la realidad.

-¿E-eres un ángel?-sin duda Kotobuki no estaba en sí en esos instantes, dejando al pobre Ai totalmente descolocado. Ranmaru y Otoya carcajearon por la escena y Camus sonrió ligeramente.

-D-déjate de estupideces-le regañó Mikaze. Acto seguido le cogió bruscamente de la chaqueta y le comenzó a arrastrar afuera de la habitación, haciendo que los otros dos amigos le siguieran bastante divertidos respecto al tema, tendrían sobre que hablar para muuucho tiempo.

-Vaya, al final me quedé solo-dijo con un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz observando la habitación y pensando en lo pequeño que se veía él solo allí. Suspiró y comenzó a andar hacia la salida-creo que saldré a dar un paseo.


	2. Chapter 2

Entre tanto, Syo, Natsuki y Cecil caminaban sin ninguna dirección en concreto.

El castaño caminaba ojeando el móvil unos dos pasos más adelantado, mientras que Syo le estaba echando la bronca a Shinomiya por haberle sacado de allí a rastras.

-¿Sabes?-preguntó Syo con un tono algo irónico hacia al que tenía a su izquierda.-yo se andar solito-y le fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho Syo~-Natsuki le apresó entre sus brazos con uno de sus grandes abrazos de oso-pero sabes perfectamente que era necesario para poder escabullirnos-el rubio le abrazaba como si se tratase de un simple peluche, con todas sus fuerzas.

-S-suéltame idiota, m-me estás ahogando-la cara del menor comenzaba a tomar un tono azul.

El castaño volteó por casualidad a verlos un segundo y se sobresaltó tras ver que Syo se estaba asfixiando. Y corrió rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Natsuki, ¡Natsuk!-le gritó al ver que no le hacía caso-suéltalo tío, que lo ahogas-intentó aflojar el agarre consiguiéndolo finalmente después de mucho esfuerzo.

Syo tomó aire con algo de dificultad llevándose incluso una mano al pecho-c-casi consigues matarme-se quejó.

-Je, je…-se llevó una mano tras la cabeza-lo siento.

-…nah, da igual, te perdono-le dijo al cabo de unos segundos pensándoselo.

-Siento interrumpirles par de tortolitos-interrumpió Cecil haciendo que ambos se sonrojases-pero tenemos que reunirnos con los demás en alguna parte.

-Quedemos en la cafetería-propuso Kurusu, al que aún se le notaba el rubor, aunque menos notorio.

-¡Claro! Así podemos tomar algo mientras tanto-defendió la idea Natsuki.

-Está bien-aceptó Aijima-les enviaré un mensaje a los demás-los otros dos asintieron, y Cecil se puso a teclear rápidamente en el móvil.

/*-*-*-*-*-*/*-*-*-*-*-*/

Al final de tanto buscar a los demás, Jinguuji e Hijirikawa habían acabado llegando al gran patio de la agencia.

-Al final les perdimos-Masato posó su vista alrededor del lugar intentando divisar alguno de sus amigos, pero sin resultado.

-O nos perdimos nosotros-Bromeó Ren. A lo que el otro sólo le fulminó con la mirada.

-Déjate de estupideces y busquémosl- -El peliazul no pudo acabar la frase ya que el teléfono de ambos sonó dándoles como entendido que habían recibido un mensaje. Los dos sacaron sus aparatos y leyeron el mensaje que les había llegado.

_Quedamos en la cafetería_

_Cecil_

Los dos juntaron las miradas un par de segundos y se dirigieron hacia su destino sin compartir una palabra más por el resto del camino.

/*-*-*-*-*-*/*-*-*-*-*-*/

Tokiya avanzaba por los pasillos, concentrado en que le regalaría al pelirrojo. Aunque a decir verdad, ya lo sabía perfectamente, ya que tenía guardado en su cajón un lindo regalo que entregarle al guitarrista. Lo tenía decidido, esa noche se confesaría a Otoya. Entonces el muchacho suspiró y se paró en mitad del corredor apoyándose en la pared

-¿Por qué tienen que ser las cosas tan complicadas?-se preguntó a sí mismo el peliazul. En ese momento, le llegó un mensaje. Sobresaltándole ligeramente ya que le había pillado completamente desprevenido. Metió su mano en su bolsillo derecho, sacando de él, el aparato y acto seguido, mirar el mensaje recibido.

A Ichinose le llegó, el mesaje que Cecil había enviado a todo el grupo. Volvió a dejar el teléfono en su pantalón, y se puso en marcha hacia la cafetería.

/*-*-*-*-*-*/*-*-*-*-*-*/

Por otro lado, los cuatro miembros de Quartet Night también se dirigieron hacia la cafetería por pura casualidad. Reiji no paraba disculparse a Ai, por lo ocurrido antes. Mientras éste, caminaba hacia en frente sin dirigirle la palabra. Y unos pasos más atrás miraban la escena Camus y Ranmaru

-Lo siento -se disculpó Reiji interponiéndose en el camino del pelicalipso, Mikaze le rodeó, y siguió andando sin siquiera inmutarse.

-¿Cuántas veces se disculpó ya?-le preguntó Kurosaki al rubio. Debía admitir, que esa escena se le estaba haciendo ya muy pesada.

-Unas siete veces-contestó Camus observándoles con una gota tras su nuca.

-Pff…pues sí que-el peligris puso sus brazos tras su cabeza-Reiji sabe perfectamente que es imposible hacerle cambiar de idea a Ai. Está intentando lo imposible.

-Y tú sabes perfectamente cómo es Reiji, es imposible hacerle entrar en razón.

-Touché-le dio la razón el bajista.

-Oh vamos, Ai-Ai. Lo sieentoo, perdóname. Anda~-el castaño siguió insistiendo haciendo que el menor se pusiese más nervioso cada vez.

-...está bien…-se rindió finalmente-Pero eso sí,-cerró los ojos, y luego le miró con decisión y una gran seriedad-vuelve a decirme así, y no vives para contarlo.

Reiji se quedó estático ante la advertencia de su compañero, ya podía recordarlo bien o apuntárselo por ahí: No dejar que Ai te despertase después de dormir, podías acabar muy, pero que muy mal.

Los cuatro siguieron andando, hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la cafetería, con una leve tensión que rodeaba el ambiente, aunque fue cortada porque los cuatro móviles que habían sonado a la vez.

-Qué casualidad-Kotobuki rió ligeramente, miró el mensaje a la vez que los demás, y rio más fuertemente tras entrar el primero a la cafetería seguido por sus compañeros de grupo.

-Justo lo enviaron cuando llegamos acá-carcajeó mostrándoles el móvil a Ceci, Natsuki, Syo y Tokiya (que se habían encontrado de camino).

-Qué casualidad-comentó divertido Shinomiya sentado en una silla junto con los otros tres que habían llegado junto a él.

-¿Por casualidad vieron a Ren y Masato por el camino?-preguntó Syo mientras cogía una cucharada de pastel que se había pedido.

-No-contestó secamente Ranmaru.

-No hace falta ponerse así-quiso tranquilizar Aijima a Kurosaki, que no le caían muy bien los alumnos que tenía.

-¡Aijima!-le llamó serio Camus-no te creas que te has librado de las clases de show -a lo que el de ojos verdes rio nerviosamente. La última vez se escapó aprovechando la situación, ya que le habían llamado.

-Aun así no creo que tarden en llegar-Natsuki comió una cucharadita del helado que se tenía justo en frente suyo, con muchos fideítos de colores, alguna sombrillita puesta, incluso una bengala, pero gracias al cielo que ésta estaba apagada.

Los recién llegados tomaron asiento y esperaron unos dos minutos charlando hasta que alguien entró por la puerta.

Ren entró seguido por Masato, y el primero habló:

-Ya estamos aquí-el rubio se acercó a los demás y tomo asiento, e Hijirikawa hizo igual.

-Sentimos la tardanza-se disculpó el pianista-tuvimos que recorrernos toda la agencia.

-¿Hasta donde llegaron?-preguntó curioso Reiji.

Ren le pidió a la linda (según él) camarera un café y algunas pastas, y después le contestó a Kotobuki-hasta los jardines.

-¿Tan lejos?-se asombró Syo.

-Sin duda eligieron el camino totalmente opuesto-bromeó respecto el tema Natsuki.

-Les recuerdo que no estamos aquí para hablar-les hizo recordar Tokiya al ver que la gente se estaba empezando a distraer con cualquier tema.

-Tienes razón-Jinguuji le dio un sorbo al su café recién llegado-yo ya encargué la tarta y bebidas hace un buen rato, así que no tardarán en llegar-y dejó la taza de nuevo sobre el plato.

-Syo y yo de la decoración-se pidió rápidamente el de gafas. El del sombrero hizo el gesto del ok con sus manos mientras masticaba el pedazo de pastel que acababa de empezar a mascar.

-Masato, Tokiya y yo prepararemos la comida-habló Aijima por los tres, a lo que los otros dos compartieron una mirada. Aunque no les agradara mucho la idea, era mejor a que quien la hiciese fuese Shinomiya.

-El Quartet Nigth traeremos los platos, cubiertos y platos; y después iremos ayudándoles quien lo necesite-Cecil, Mikaze y Ranmaru, asintieron de acuerdo a lo que había dicho Reiji.

-Ale, pues manos a la obra-finalizó la conversación Ai. Todos se pusieron de pie, y cada grupo salió en una dirección distinta para preparar todo lo necesario para la fiesta.

/*-*-*-*-*-*/*-*-*-*-*-*/

Ittoki había decidido ir dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad. El muchacho, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, había decidido parar para comer algo, ya se habían hecho las tres de la tarde. Y comerse solo una galleta hace ya dos horas, no es que alimentase mucho que digamos; luego estuvo mirando un par de tiendas: ojeando discos, ropa, unos pares de zapatillas que había decidido comprarse otro día, etc.

Más tarde se pasó por un parque, en que se sentó en un parque a escuchar algo de música desde sus audífonos, mientras miraba con una sonrisa melancólica a todos aquellos niños que estaban jugando por allí; le recordaban tanto a él de niño.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada, ¡ahora se estaba poniendo triste! Otoya no podía aceptar eso, cerró los ojos, se apoyó cómodo en el asiento y su cabeza se quedó en dirección hacia el cielo. Una de las canciones que tanto amaba de Tokiya había comenzado en su móvil.

Porque le enamoraba cada oportunidad que tenía de poder verle sonreír, siempre que Ichinose decidía ayudarle en cualquier cosa a la que le estuviera suplicando, todas las veces que habían tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas…

Las mejillas del pelirrojo tomaron el mismo color que su cabello, y rápidamente apagó la música para poder centrarse un poco y despejar su cabeza. Pero sus ojos, sus cabellos, su cuerpo…amaba todo sobre el peliazul…

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos debido a su teléfono. Había recibido un mensaje de su sempai Reiji.

_Ne~ Otoyan, hemos decidido seguir con el ensayo, pásate por aquí lo antes posible._

_Rei-chan_

Otoya resopló, no tenía ni las mínimas ganas de continuar cantando. Se marchó del parque, bastante desganado y se puso en marcha para llegar cuanto antes y así poder irse a su habitación y no hacer nada de nada en lo que quedaba de día.

Entró a la agencia, y siguió andando. Pasando por un montón de largos pasillos, sin duda ese sitio era enorme. Llegó a la sala de ensayos y se quedó varios segundos frente a la puerta. Suspiró pesadamente y abrió la puerta con lentitud.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron la gran mayoría de sus amigos. Al pelirrojo casi le dio un infarto del susto. Se quedó pensando varios segundos… ¿Sorpresa por qué? Haber, que día era hoy…11 de abril, 11 de abril… ¡11 de abril! ¡Hoy era su cumpleaños!

Ittoki esbozó una gran sonrisa y se acercó rápidamente a sus amigos para agradecerles aquel gran detalle.

-Chicos, no teníais por qué, en serio-sus ojos tenían una chispa de brillo.

Observó toda la sala, una gran pancarta justo encima de sus cabezas, en la que ponía "Felicidades Otoya". Varias estrellas de papel brillante colgando del techo en las que ponía STARISH, una gran mesa con un montón de galletas, pastel, patatas y demás. Todo tenía tan buena pinta.

-Felicidades, Otoyan-le felicitó su sempai.

-Happy Birthday~-le felicitó también Cecil.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijeron al unísono todos los demás.

Ittoki abrazó a cada uno de sus amigos (aunque algunos se resistieron) y les agradeció todo lo que habían hecho por él. La fiesta fue muy amena, y con algún que otro incidente de por medio; vamos, como en cualquier otra celebración.

Al cabo de unas horas, cuando se hizo de noche, decidieron ya irse a dormir. Y Tokiya y Otoya se quedaron a solas en el balcón de su habitación mientras Reiji dormía plácidamente. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ni si quiera se miraban. Hasta que Ichinose dio el primer paso.

-Oye…-miró varios segundos hacia el cielo oscuro, y luego psó sus ojos sobre los de Otoya-quería decirte una cosa…

Al pelirrojo le comenzó a latir el corazón rápidamente-¿A-A sí?

Tokiya asintió y entró en la habitación, dejando varios segundos a solas a Itokki algo interrogante. Después volvió con una especie de cajita entre las manos.

-Toma, esto es para ti-le entregó el peliazul.

El cumpleañero lo cogió rápidamente y lo abrió con una curiosidad enorme, a este paso se le saldría el corazón en cualquier momento.

Se llevó una mano a la boca debido al asombro, era un colgante precioso. Plateado con algunos detalles en rojo. El guitarrista soltó varias lágrimas de felicidad tras leer aquel mensaje que había en él.

"Te amo, Otoya"

-Y-Yo t-también-dijo entrecortadamente el pelirrojo. El vocalista se le acercó y le secó las lágrimas con su pulgar.

Tokiya le cogió de la cintura y le dio un tierno beso traspasando así todos los sentimientos que sentían ambos. Se separaron por la falta de aire y Tokiya le hizo un gesto para que le entregara el colgante. Ittoki se lo entregó, e Ichinose se colocó detrás de él y se lo puso en el cuello, luego puso al menor frente a él, y le besó la frente.

-Ne Tokiya…-el menor se rascó la mejilla-¿ahora que es lo que somos?

-Digo yo que novios, ¿no?-le dijo cariñosamente el peliazul.

Otoya asintió, se dieron un último beso, y finalmente entraron en la habitación para ya dormirse.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, la pena es que el final lo tuve que acabar algo rapido e.e"

Porque si no, es que no me daba tiempo a subirlo hoy

Pero no se preocupen, intentaré subir más historias~

bye~


End file.
